Undying Love: The End Has Come
by MrsAldous
Summary: Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, Mitchie and Karen all have unexpected places and unexpected people who are willing to sit down and talk about their past but will it bring them all close again
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little "Bring it back" to "Undying Love" I thought I make a short one chapter of Jason, Karen, Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Nate only about the past.....this is going to include 6 chapters only on each character talking to someone else about their past. **

**So enjoy and please leave comments at the end **

**Undying Love: The End Has Come **

Jason Gray had just finished a hard day at work and had stopped by the coffee place to get some work done. Jason walked in and up to the counter and an old lady turns around and Jason smiled.

"I'll have a latte with milk and 2 sugars please" Jason said.

The lady nodded and walked away from the counter and Jason then turned around and looked around the coffee place and they weren't very many in here but Jason smiled to himself and turned to face the lady again.

"Thanks" Jason replied taking it and walking over to a table and sat down.

Jason started going through the pile of stuff that he had and started marking some of the work and then he would put finished things into his bag and then continued to work his way through the stuff. After being there for 2 hours.....the waitress comes over to Jason and he looked up at her.

"Would you like another refill?" she asked.

Jason looked at the cup and nodded. "Thanks"

She smiled and took the cup and walked back to the counter and Jason continued to work but then he dropped something on the floor and the lady had picked it up and walked over to Jason setting the cup onto the table and looked at the photo and shows Jason and he smiled weakly.

"Who's this lucky lady then?" she asked sitting down with Jason.

Jason shakes his head. "She used to be the lucky lady but she not anymore" Jason answered.

She smiled weakly. "Something odd about you and I'm just standing over there; trying to work it out"

Jason shot his head up at her and laughed lightly. "And what makes you think there something odd about me?" Jason questioned.

"Well you're not a regular customer so I'm guessing you're trying new things out" she said folding her arms.

"Could say that" Jason replied.

"So who is she?" she asked again.

Jason let out a sigh. "That is my ex wife, Karen Gellar" Jason answered.

She smiled. "Hi, I'm Lucy and you must be?"

"Jason"

Jason shakes hands with Lucy and she smiled brightly. "So what happened with your first marriage fail?" Lucy questioned.

Jason chuckled. "You know you are one interesting person to find out more about your new customers" Jason said.

"Just answer the question" Lucy replied. "Because if I see you again I wouldn't have to be so worried that you're going to abandoned me and my coffees"

Jason chuckled. "Let's just say.....we lost our only daughter and torn us apart" Jason responded.

Lucy nodded lightly and folded her arms. "I'm sorry that must have been hard for you both" Lucy said.

"We only have our son now but we have other children from our other relationships in the past" Jason let out. "Karen wasn't my first love but I did truly love the woman"

Lucy swallowed hard. "So who was your first love?" Lucy asked leaning onto the table.

"A girl called Kerry Jansen" Jason answered folding his arms. "She was very loyal to herself and she only cared about herself"

Lucy nodded. "Sounds quite selfish" Lucy responded.

"Oh she was a very selfish person.....she gave birth my first child, Tyson and then she abandoned me with him and then she made a clone of me and took me away and then my clone ended up getting murdered by her and then I got found by my friends and family and then here I am now" Jason said.

"Sounds like......this Kerry was crazy about you" Lucy replied.

"Crazy.....but she dead now" Jason revealed. "She got killed by my brother love affair but Kerry killed my brother love affair sister who happens to be my brother wife best friend, very complicated but we were know to be a very mess up family"

Lucy nodded. "Sounds very much messed up to me as well" Lucy responded taking Jason hand. "So how many children have you got?"

"Well I have Tyson from Kerry and Grace and Paul are from my ex wife, Karen" Jason said.

Lucy smiled. "And you're wife now you haven't got any with her?"

"No.....she has children from her past relationship but they my stepchildren" Jason replied. "I told my wife Roxanne, that I didn't want any more children"

"Fair enough" Lucy said. "So how many grandchildren have you got?"

Jason let out a sigh. "I have 6" Jason revealed. "Keely and Sam are from my son Paul, Libby and Janet from my son Tyson and Hayden and Lisa from my daughter Grace"

Lucy smiled weakly. "At least you still have a piece of your daughter that her fresh blood" Lucy replied.

"Not the same" Jason let out.

"No it isn't but it something" Lucy comment. "I hope you don't mind me asking but how did your daughter died?"

Jason shakes his head. "No I don't mind you asking" Jason said. "We had two girls in the family that hated each other to the guts and with passion......now on New Year's Eve, my niece tried to kill my daughter but didn't get very far then she ran away and then she back and killed her but at the same time Grace had killed her as well"

Lucy was shocked. "Bloody hell.....that must have been painful and you lot had no idea that the two hated each other?" Lucy asked.

"No.....well one family member did but she thought the hate would die down but it didn't" Jason answered folding his arms.

Lucy let out a sigh. "And that what had torn you and Karen apart?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah but my family was very abusive towards each other" Jason said. "I think it was worst that we had a killer in our families"

Lucy shakes her head. "Jason.....you got to remember none of this was your fault" Lucy replied.

"I do blame myself for bringing Kerry into the family but the rest I don't actually know who to blame but I'm guessing I blame my marriage with Karen" Jason let out.

Lucy shakes her head. "But you're happy with the person you're married to now right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I love her to bits" Jason answered. "She might not have been my first but I do love her"

Lucy smiled. "Then stop blaming yourself and move on" Lucy said. "Because if you keep blaming yourself you're never going to be happy with life"

Jason smiled and took Lucy hands. "Thankyou"

Lucy smiled and hugged Jason and then Jason phone started ringing and Jason answered it. "Hey Rocky......I'm coming home now.....I just need to clean my head for a bit......I love you"

Jason hangs up and looked at Lucy who was standing behind the counter and Jason packed everything away and he walked over to the counter.

"Thankyou Lucy" Jason said. "I hope to see you again one day"

Lucy smiled. "Goodbye" Lucy replied.

Jason left the cafe and Lucy closed the cafe down.

* * *

Jason returned home and Roxanne Gray came out of the kitchen and kissed Jason on the lips passionately.

"Are you OK?" Roxanne asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah.....it just today the day my only daughter died" Jason answered.

"I'm sorry" Roxanne said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Jason replied kissing Roxanne passionately on the lips.

* * *

**OK......that Jason done. **

**5 More chapters to go......**

**Please review thanks x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Undying Love: The End Has Come**

Karen Gellar had finally stops her career last year after finishing that film with Mitchie Torres. But Karen got a contract deal but she didn't sign it as she told her agent that the film was her last career move.

Karen life was falling apart slowly with her new husband, Bill. Karen had finally admitted to Mitchie and Shane that she still loves Jason and will never ever let go. Karen had told Bill that she wants a divorce after only being with him for a year and Karen was asking for her third divorce.

After the divorce with Bill was finalized, she went to the local pub and celebrated all by herself but the pub was half empty. Karen was happy that the pub was quiet instead of noisy.

Karen had been staring at the barman that was washing glasses and Karen had got up from her chair and walked over to him and he smiled. "Yes sweetheart, what can I get you?" he asked.

"Lemonade with vodka please" Karen answered returning the smile.

Then the barman walked away and got a small bottle of lemonade and put some vodka inside and then puts it in front of Karen.

"Thanks" Karen said turning around slowly.

"Something bothering you?" the barman asked.

Karen turned around to face the barman and she smiled weakly. "I wouldn't say something bothering me but it most certainly isn't the day I would want to be happy on" Karen answered.

The barman walked over to Karen and sat with her. "What's bothering you?" he questioned. "Maybe I can help"

Karen let out a sigh. "I wish someone could help but no one can" Karen said. "I'm 67 years old and I've had 3 divorces"

"What happened with all three?" he asked.

Karen looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" Karen replied.

"I'm Barry and you are?" he questioned.

"Karen Gellar"

Barry smiled. "Are you going to answer my question?" he asked.

Karen smiled weakly. "Well my first husband cheated on me with another woman after I gave birth to my second child with him" Karen responded. "Then my second husband well it was so confusing to say really because it wasn't a normal relationship and my third husband, I couldn't feel anything with him"

"First one was an idiot then" Barry said. "You're second one, I'm interested about and you're third well it only just been finalized to me"

"Yeah it has just been finalized" Karen let out taking a sip of her drink. "My second one was a lad that had dated my daughter and was one of my daughter best friends and I ruined her friendship with him by sleeping with him and dating him and then marrying him"

Barry shakes his head. "Mother and daughter fight over a boy never heard of that one, so what actually happened? Why did you two divorce?" he asked.

"We lost our only daughter and it had torn us two apart, painfully and quickly" Karen answered. "He was the best husband I could have asked for but it was all so complicated with him"

Barry nodded. "I can tell you really loved him or you wouldn't be here telling me this" Barry replied.

Karen smiled weakly and let a tear drop down her face. "We still have a child together but he couldn't handle being with me" Karen said. "I would do anything to be with him again but I can't do so much for my age anymore"

"You look younger than 67, more in 50s" Barry responded.

Karen laughed lightly. "Thanks"

"So how many children have you got?" Barry asked.

"Well two of them are dead and two of them are still alive" Karen answered.

Barry shakes his head. "You experience enough deaths in your family" Barry joked.

"I don't know what happened to my son but I know how my only daughter with my second husband died" Karen said.

"Don't mind me asking but how did she died?" Barry questioned.

"No I don't" Karen replied. "Well we had two girls in our family that was full of hate and they both killed each other"

Barry was shocked. "Bloody hell and you were there when it happened?"

"Yes.....we tried our hardest to stop it all but the girls weren't willing to stop until their stabbed each other" Karen let out.

Barry let out a sigh. "You been through tough times" Barry said. "And it sounds like a very much messed up family"

"Well my second husband did sleep with killer and she gave birth to his child" Karen responded. "But I know he was very much messed up just didn't know how to control his family very well"

"Did you ever cheat on him?" Barry asked.

Karen nodded. "Yes I slept with his brother causing him to nearly lose everything but then Jason had his share of affairs as well" Karen answered. "We both cheated on each other but it would always end up us getting back together and making it work but this was finally it for us this time and I had to deal with my heartbreak on my own until I met my third husband"

Barry nodded. "I think you're second husband still loves you"

Karen laughed. "Don't make me laugh" Karen said. "I haven't seen him for ages, he settled down with a new family and forgotten all about me"

Barry shakes his head. "Don't you see your family anymore?" Barry asked.

"Yes I do but Jason never seems to come along which is understandable" Karen answered.

Barry nodded. "You know Karen; it sounds like your blaming yourself for all this happening when none of this is just your fault" Barry replied.

"I do blame myself most of the time" Karen responded. "I some time wonder if I hadn't dated Jason would any of this happened"

Barry let out a sigh. "Well you can't undo it now and you can't turn back time but what you can do is forget and forgive yourself and everyone that hurt you" Barry said. "If you could wish for anything what would it be?"

"To have Jason back and turned back time" Karen replied.

Barry nodded. "I think you want the first one more" Barry responded.

"Course I do" Karen said with a smile. "Jason the love my life"

"And you're first husband wasn't?" Barry questioned.

"He cheated on me" Karen answered. "I don't do cheater"

"But Jason one" Barry pointed out.

Karen shakes his head. "He didn't want to sleep with Mitchie; he slept with her because Shane wouldn't give her a baby but he has never cheated on me before but I have on him"

Barry nodded. "Stop blaming yourself Karen and move on" Barry said. "I don't think at the age of 67 you want to be living with guilt"

Karen nodded. "Thanks Barry"

Barry smiled. "You're very welcome" Barry replied. "Now I have to get back to work and maybe you should head on home and get some rest and start a fresh day tomorrow"

Karen smiled and Barry got up and walked behind the bar and Karen finished her drink off and walked up to Barry.

"Thankyou Barry" Karen said and left the pub.

Barry then closed the pub down.

* * *

**OK.....Karen is done. **

**Thanks to KariandTK for the review and keep reviewing. **

**4 more to go.....  
**

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Undying Love: The End Has Come**

Shane Gray had just been walking around on the beach to get away from the house, kids and Mitchie for a bit. Shane wasn't feeling too good to celebrate anything.

Shane has just spent the day with Christina and Mitchie and he wanted some time to himself. He had walked along the beach and then came across the park and decided to go and sit on the bench for a bit and enjoy the fresh air.

Shane didn't care that it was Kiddie Park as long as he could sit there and enjoy the quiet air. Shane hasn't been able to forget what happened with Becca and Grace. He felt it was his fault that the two hated each other.

Shane had lost his brother, Jason after Becca and Grace death. Shane could understand because Jason has lost his only daughter and Shane still has one.

Shane then heard some funny noisy and he turned around to see a person sitting on the ground and Shane turned around fully to look at the person.

"Can I help you?" Shane asked.

"I saw you sitting here" she answered. "And I think you're feeling that this should all be your fault for whatever you done"

"I don't blame myself for anything" Shane said. "I lost my brother after the death of his only daughter, he said it to my face that he couldn't handle being around me anymore"

"What happened?" she asked.

"None of your business" Shane replied turning around.

The person stood up and went to sit next to Shane. "My name Skye and you must be?"

Shane shot a glared at this girl but then decided against it. "Shane"

Skye smiled. "So what are you doing out here when you could be at home with your family?" Skye questioned.

"My daughter died on this day and I wanted to be alone but I think being alone scares me" Shane answered.

Skye nodded lightly. "I can understand that but do you want to talk about it?" Skye said.

Shane nodded. "I do but can you keep secrets?" Shane asked.

Skye smiled. "Yes I can" Skye answered. "I don't spread gossips like some people out there that would be selfish of me"

Shane smiled. "OK.....I have your trust" Shane replied.

"So are you going to tell me about your past that you want to share?" Skye questioned.

"I have 3 kids but one dead because of my brother daughter but she also dead because of my daughter so I and my oldest brother hate each other, well I don't hate him but he hates me because that was his only daughter but there is nothing I can do to bring her back.....if I could I would bring my daughter and his daughter back but I just can't do it" Shane responded.

Skye nodded. "We can't bring anyone back from the dead" Skye replied looking at Shane.

"I've done a lot of terrible things to my oldest brother" Shane said. "I ruined his life by sleeping with his wife Karen but I cheated on my wife too so I nearly lost everything but I didn't because I went back to my wife and Jason got Karen back"

Skye nodded. "Can't undo it now, the damage has been done there" Skye responded.

"My daughter that dead wanted to be with her twin brother and I didn't see it happening" Shane replied. "They slept together and I couldn't stop the feelings between them"

Skye nodded. "You could have torn them apart but none of that matter because we all know brothers and sisters get sexual attractive towards each other sometimes" Skye said.

"I think the only thing I've ever done right is look out for my youngest brother" Shane let out. "I helped him out when he needed me the most"

Skye nodded. "That's a good thing" Skye revealed. "If it not then I don't know what is good and what is bad"

"He had problems with Caitlyn and he didn't know how to handle his affairs, his drink problem and he didn't know how to look after a baby at the age of 15 years old" Shane burst out. "One Christmas I had to stopped my brother from raping his own wife, he sexually abuse her and I had to stopped that and I didn't know how to help him with that"

Skye nodded. "He needed help and you gave it to his wife not him"

Shane shakes his head. "I loved Caitlyn" Shane said. "Then I had my own problems"

Skye folded her arms. "And you're wife?" Skye asked.

"Mitchie was perfect" Shane answered. "She didn't have any problems apart from she kept a secret but she told me in the end"

Skye let out a sigh. "But you love her more than Caitlyn?"

"I've never cheated on Mitchie with Caitlyn" Shane replied.

Skye shakes her head. "You never had sexual feeling for her?"

"No" Shane lied folding his arms.

Skye chuckled. "Don't lie Shane" Skye said.

"Fine I did OK but I couldn't do that to Nate" Shane responded.

Skye let out a sigh. "Shane.....none of this is your fault" Skye replied.

Shane shakes his head. "I know but I can't help but think it is my fault" Shane said.

"No Shane" Skye let out. "All you have to say it the word sorry and everything will get better"

Shane nodded. "If I could get Jason and Nate to talk to me that would be great" Shane replied.

"They will when the time right" Skye said.

Shane nodded. "Thanks"

Skye and Shane just there for a moment until Shane phone started ringing and he looked at the caller ID and it was Mitchie and Shane answered it.

"Hey Mitch....yeah sure I'll come home now" Shane responded. "OK I love you too"

Shane hung up and looked at Skye. "I better go" Shane said.

Skye nodded. "Good luck"

Shane smiled. "Thanks Skye"

Skye nodded and watched Shane walked away. Then Skye got up and left the park.

* * *

**Shane done.....**

**3 More to go.....**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing thanks x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Undying Love: The End Has Come**

Mitchie Torres (Gray) was sat inside the house just folding washing and ironing Shane and Christina clothes for tomorrow. Mitchie kept watching the time and it was getting late and Shane would be expecting her upstairs.

Mitchie had finishing ironing Shane shirt and she hung it up. Mitchie then went back into the kitchen and found someone standing by the door and Mitchie folded her arms.

"Who are you? And how did you get in?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm Kevin and you're back door was unlocked" he answered shaking his hands with Mitchie.

"Well my husband and daughter upstairs so if you don't mind leaving" Mitchie said.

"I do actually" Kevin replied. "You have a guilty feeling and you can't move on"

Mitchie shakes her head. "There nothing to feel guilty about apart from I did keep my secret about the twins from Shane but I told him in the end"

Kevin shakes his head. "And Becca....."

Mitchie unfolded her arms and was shocked to hear that name. "Don't ever talk about her again" Mitchie whispered walking over to the sink.

Kevin let out a sigh. "What is it Mitchie?"

Mitchie shakes her head and let a few tears drop down her face. "Nothing"

"Is Becca getting to you and Shane? Is she destroying your happiness with Shane? Or is the fact you cheated on him?"

"He knew I wanted another baby back then and I got it from him so we can't really call that cheating and beside Shane went behind my back with Karen" Mitchie answered.

"You shouldn't have slept with his brother" Kevin replied.

Mitchie folded his arms. "I've got nothing to feel guilty off"

Kevin shakes his head. "Not even for sleeping with Jason? Not even for hiding that secret from Shane?" Kevin questioned.

"I told Shane about Becca and Justin" Mitchie pointed out. "And I wanted another baby and Shane wouldn't give it to me but Jason offered so what the heck are you trying to prove here that I should feel guilty for sleeping with Jason?"

Kevin shakes his head. "No"

Mitchie nodded. "I love Shane but after Becca death it put me and Shane on the rocky line of getting a divorce but I can't live without Shane"

Kevin smiled. "How many kids have you got Mitchie?"

"3" Mitchie answered. "Justin, Becca and Christina"

"Expected Becca isn't here" Kevin added quietly. "Do you ever miss her Mitchie? Do you ever talk about her with Shane?"

Mitchie shakes her head and let a tear drop down her face. "I do miss her and no we don't but that how I and Shane handle it" Mitchie replied quietly.

Kevin folded his arms. "Do you wish you had told Shane about the twins while you were pregnant?" Kevin asked.

Mitchie looked up at Kevin. "Yes I do OK I really do wish I had told him well before Becca and Justin were born and then maybe just maybe he wouldn't hate me so much" Mitchie answered tearfully.

"I ask you Mitchie, why are you down here and not upstairs in bed with your husband showing him that you do actually love him?" Kevin questioned.

"I can go up there and move on from this guilt" Mitchie said.

"Forget about everything happened Mitchie because I know Becca would want you to and Shane needs a wife that can stay focus and love him and support him" Kevin replied.

"I was just so scared of losing him and me still am" Mitchie cried softly. "I can't live my life without Shane"

"Then go up and there and tell him that Mitchie" Kevin said. "I'm sure he would love to cuddle up to you right now instead of you being down here all by yourself"

Mitchie nodded and Kevin spoke again. "Wouldn't you like to be up there giving him a cuddle and falling asleep in his arms like you use to?"

Mitchie nodded. "Yes"

"Then go because right now you look horrible and quite ugly with your make-up running down your face" Kevin pointed out.

Mitchie got up and so did Kevin and they walked to the stairs and Mitchie looked at Kevin again.

"Take care Gray and forget about everything else and focus on your marriage with Shane or you will lose him" Kevin said.

Mitchie walked up the stairs slowly. Kevin smiled and left the house.

* * *

Mitchie got to Christina bedroom and Mitchie checked on her and Christina looked happy and Mitchie whispered. "I love you sweetie"

Mitchie left the room and went to hers and Shane room and she opens the door to find Shane on his stomach and sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face.

Mitchie got ready for bed and looks at Shane but then he woke up to find Mitchie staring at him.

"Mitch" Shane whispered.

Mitchie smiled. "Hey, did I wake you?" Mitchie asked.

Shane nodded. "Yeah but I'm glad you did"

"I'm sorry if I haven't been a good wife I'm just scared of losing you again" Mitchie replied.

"You have to understand Mitch.....that I'm not going anywhere without you" Shane responded. "I can't live life without you"

Mitchie smiled and kisses Shane passionately on the lips.

"I just want to cuddle you like we use to" Shane whispered kissing Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled and got closer to Shane. They both lay there in each other arms and Mitchie whispered.

"I love you Shane"

Shane smiled and kisses Mitchie lightly on the head. "I love you too Mitch"

* * *

**Mitchie was a bit hard to do but anyway who next on the list. **

**2 more to go**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Undying Love: The End Has Come**

Nate Gray was sitting in the studio; working on his show. But recently Nate been getting fed up of the show and fed up with his family and thinking about ending it all.

But Nate knows if he leaves it means leaving his girls alone in the world especially his _Caity _he couldn't leave her yet, she still needed him around and so did Hannah, Joe and Natasha. Nate knew he was needed in the world but sometimes it didn't feel like it.

Nate was just sat in the studio and he felt like a loner in there. He was thinking about going home to Caitlyn but didn't know why he should go home straight away. She wouldn't be there she doesn't finish work until 6 and it was only 4. Natasha would be a mate house and Hannah and Joe have left house already. So no one would be at home.

Nate decided to think back to all the times he hurt Caitlyn, Hannah, Joe and Natasha. He abused his family but why did they forgive him so easily? He just didn't know. His life with Caitlyn was still quite physical and full of excitement.

Nate relationship with Shane and Jason was ruined completely. He had upset Shane badly, all Shane done was be there for Caitlyn, Hannah, Joe and Natasha when Nate was on a comedown from alcohol but Nate gave it all up to save his family from being a destroy. Jason, he hadn't done much damage but damage was done between them two. But Jason hated Shane and Nate because of the death of Grace.

Nate had been sat there for 15 minutes thinking about Shane, Caitlyn and Jason and it started to give him a headache but then he heard someone talking to him.

"Nate" a girl called out.

Nate looked up at the girl and smiled. "Um....hi can I help you?" Nate asked.

"Just seeing what you were doing but I can see you're not doing very much" she answered.

"Do I know you?" Nate questioned.

"I'm the girl that you always ignore but my name is Alyson" she said.

Nate nodded. "Sorry for ignoring you" Nate replied smiling at her.

"Anyway......you were totally zoom out for a minute there do you want to tell me what was bothering you?" Alyson asked.

Nate looked down and was started to think, should he tell this Alyson about what happened with his family or should he keep it to himself? Nate decided maybe telling someone and getting it off his chest will do him good.

"Just the past is getting to me again" Nate answered.

"Want to talk about it?" she questioned.

Nate nodded. "If you got time" Nate said.

"I have all the time in the world to listen to people old stories and you can trust me I won't tell anyone I know what secrets and lies can do to people" Alyson replied. "So what happened?"

Nate cleared his throat. "I upset, hurt and nearly destroyed my family" Nate responded. "Well I have destroyed it because Shane and Jason don't talk to me anymore"

Alyson just nodded and gave Nate a sign of carry on so Nate continued. "Shane hates me because of what I've done to my family" Nate let out. "He had tried his hardest and all I did was throw it back in his face saying that my family is fine but the truth is Caity really did need Shane because I was on a comedown of alcohol" Nate paused and looked at Alyson just taking all this in. "But I got off the alcohol and started to become a family man but it wasn't very fun as Caity wasn't very fun for me"

"Well starting a family and being a mom, she probably isn't going to be very fun but you didn't know that really no men do" Alyson spoke.

Nate nodded. "You know what the worst thing was?"

Alyson shakes her head and Nate spoke. "Shane had to stop me from raping my own wife"

Alyson was shocked but she folded her arms. "Well all I would say to that is alcohol can do a lot of crazy things to you"

"I was on a comedown and tried to rape my Caity" Nate whispered making himself a cry a little.

"But she forgave you Nate and that all that matter right?" Alyson asked.

"I've cheated on Caity so many times and all I get is forgiveness from her" Nate answered. "Yeah she kissed my brother Shane on the lips but then I wonder why hasn't she divorce me and got in with my brothers"

"Because she doesn't want them" Alyson said. "She wants you and no one else"

Nate nodded. "Our marriage has hit a lot of rocky patches but somehow we were able to get through them and get on with life" Nate replied. "But then again I wonder what my life if I didn't have Caity and it would be destroyed"

Alyson smiled weakly. "You two are stronger than what you think Nate"

Nate smiled. "I've thrown my old life away and brought a new one in for Caity and the girls and my son to love" Nate responded.

"I love it as well and I'm sure if you gave your brothers a call they would love it as well" Alyson replied. "But right now all that matter is that you have a family that loves you and a family to go home to" Alyson paused. "So tell me what have you got at home?"

"A wonderful wife, 3 loving kids and a lovely warm home to go to" Nate said giving Alyson a high five.

Alyson smiled. "You and Caity are going to be fine and so are your kids"

Nate nodded and hugged Alyson. "Thankyou Alyson" Nate whispered giving her a light kiss on the lips and whispered again. "Just be grateful you got a kiss on the lips and not the cheek from the most famous Nate Gray"

Alyson laughed. "Go get out of here" Alyson laughed. "You're family waiting"

Nate laughed and left the Studio and Alyson closed the studio down.

* * *

Nate got home to find Caitlyn in the kitchen and he walks in and slips his arms around her waist and kisses her passionately on the lips and hugs her.

"I love you" Nate said.

"I love you too" Caitlyn replied. "Dinner nearly ready"

Nate put his hands on Caitlyn ass and whispered and she laughed slapping his arm lightly.

"Get a room please" Natasha begged.

Nate and Caitlyn laughed and Nate kisses Natasha head. "I love you too"

"I love the famous Daddy Gray better" Natasha replied giving Caitlyn a high five.

Nate smiled at his girls and thought 'What more can I ask for?'

* * *

**One more to go and we all know who that is.......**

**Please review x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Undying Love: The End Has Come**

Caitlyn Gellar (Gray) was sitting in her office; staring out the window at the sky that was so dark and stormy.

Caitlyn had let out a sigh and turned to look at the clock and it was reading 4pm and Caitlyn knew Nate finishes at the Studio at 4 but Caitlyn doesn't finish work until 6.

Caitlyn was deep in thought for some reason. She was just thinking all the bad things that have happened over the years between her family and the Gray family. Caitlyn thought her and Nate were finally going to be happy after Camp Rock and being in the same school but it didn't quite work out that way.

Caitlyn life was mess up but also very loved up by Nate Gray. The two have been in love for years and years and years now but during them years and years and years, they had a lot fail relationship and friendship. Caitlyn hasn't ever cheated on Nate all she ever done is kiss other boys on the lips but probably her worst was kissing Shane Gray on the lips and then not telling Nate about it.

Caitlyn and Nate were made for each other. They were both still very physical in the bedroom, still very childish and still very much in love with each other. Caitlyn loves Nate to bits; sure he hurt her before but never mentally damaged her.

Caitlyn thinking got stopped by someone coming in the room and sitting in the single chair in front of Caitlyn desk and she looked at him and smiled.

"Can I help you?" Caitlyn asked him.

"Yeah......I'm Nick and I want to know what you were thinking" Nick answered.

Caitlyn was shocked. "How did you know I was thinking of something" Caitlyn said with a smile.

"Oh I don't know" Nick replied. "It the way you zoomed out of that window, staring at nothing but them black clouds"

"I wasn't thinking I was daydreaming about my life" Caitlyn responded.

Nick smiled. "What's bothering you so much?" Nick questioned.

"Nothing" Caitlyn lied. "I'm just very drawn to my past"

"And that would be what?" Nick let out folding his arms.

Caitlyn let out a sigh. "Let's see if you call this unhappy" Caitlyn replied. "Well my mom married one of my best friends and then end up having his children, my husband and my best friend has cheated on me so many times and hurt me so many times and I end up forgiving him for it all"

"Wow.....that is unhappy" Nick said. "How many times did he cheat?"

Caitlyn answered. "Twice"

Nick nodded. "Not too bad then"

"Well one of them was my best friend sister and she gave birth to Nate child" Caitlyn pointed out.

Nick smiled weakly. "OK and the second one"

Caitlyn folded her arms. "She was my sister and it was his niece but she forced him into having sex with her" Caitlyn said. "But it doesn't matter, she dead now"

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that" Nick responded.

Caitlyn wiped her tears away. "It doesn't matter it happened a long time ago" Caitlyn replied.

Nick nodded. "How many times did he hurt you?" Nick asked.

Caitlyn swallowed hard. "I know this sounds horrible but he tried to rape me and his brother Shane had to try and stop him" Caitlyn answered.

"WHOA" Nick yelled. "Dude......why are you still with him if he tried to rape you?"

Caitlyn shakes her head. "He had problems and his problems were drinking but when he was out of his head he would be happy but when he was on a comedown from not having any drinks, he would be very abusive towards me and the girls and his son but it all changed once he got help" Caitlyn responded.

"Fair enough reasons but the question is do you love him?" Nick questioned.

"Of course I do have done all my life" Caitlyn began to say. "He wasn't just my lover, he was my best friend and he was my friend for everything but everyone kept telling us we are perfect for each other which I totally agree because I think now I couldn't live without him"

Nick smiled. "That my friend is true love for you" Nick replied.

Caitlyn smiled. "I know and it feels great for the past 10 years of our lives he not done anything wrong but be a father and a good husband to me"

Nick nodded. "Then what are you still doing here?" Nick asked.

"Because I don't finish work till 6" Caitlyn answered.

"Hello" Nick said. "You are the boss so you can leave whenever you want and I'm sure lover-sex boy would want you at home"

"His name is Nate Gray" Caitlyn replied getting up from her chair and putting her jacket on and grabbing her back. "Thankyou so much Nick you been a great help"

"You're very welcome and Caity....." Nick called out and Caitlyn turned around. "Make sure you use a condom"

Caitlyn walked over to Nick and pressed her lips against his and then left and Nick smiled to himself and then he left the office himself.

* * *

Caitlyn got home and called Nate.

"NATE" Caitlyn yelled up the stairs but no answer.

She went into the living room and saw Hannah and Jamie sitting on the sofa; making out and Caitlyn covered her eyes.

"Sorry" Caitlyn said.

"Its OK mom" Hannah laughed. "Daddy downstairs in the laundry room"

Caitlyn left the room and ran down the stairs and Caitlyn threw herself at Nate; kissing him passionately and Nate wrapped his arms around her waist and they broke it off.

"I love you Nate" Caitlyn replied.

"I love you too Caity" Nate whispered kissing her passionately again.

* * *

**DONE!!!!!**

**TWO more chapters.......then this SERIES is done**

**Love MrsJoeJonas2009 **


End file.
